1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fabricated buildings.
More particularly the present invention relates to fabricated buildings with metal purlins.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns the construction of the metal purlins to be used in the fabrication of a building.
2. Prior Art
The use of fabricated buildings for many purposes such as storage and the like, are well known. Generally, these buildings are inexpensive to purchase and easily constructed by almost anyone using a minimum amount of special tools. This type of building is usually built to be temporary, having no floor or a lightweight metal or wood base. Any internal support, therefore, is hard to manage because the walls, ceiling, and floors must be constructed to be lightweight enough for the average person to handle easily. Therefore, there is no solid foundation to which the supports may be attached. This, unfortunately, makes these buildings rather flimsy. They are frequently unable to support objects or large amounts of weight hanging on the walls or ceiling. The lack of adequate internal support in most of these cases necessitates keeping these fabricated buildings small in size.
Another type of fabricated building, which is generally well known, is ordinarily constructed to be permanent. This type of building is, usually, very stable and sturdy, supporting large amounts of weight with ease. The walls and supports are typically made of some type of heavy solid metal, reinforced concrete, or the like, and rest on a solid foundation, such as concrete. The solid structure makes these buildings heavy, as well as, complicated and extremely difficult to construct. Construction, in these cases, frequently requires the use of special tools, lifting equipment, and cement mixers or the hiring of a professional. This makes this type of fabricated building very expensive.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight yet sturdy fabricated building with internal support.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an easily constructed building using a minimum amount of simple tools.
And another object of the invention is to provide a building that is inexpensive to fabricate.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a fabricated building which is inexpensive to construct.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a more energy efficient metal purlin.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a sturdy metal purlin using less metal.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a metal purlin which is inexpensive to fabricate.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of metal purlins which heavy-duty enough to easily support a fabricated building.
And still another object of the invention is to provide a fabricated building which can be either a permanent or a temporary structure of varied size.